MONA MITCHELL
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: Mona goes to the only person she can think of who can help Faith get up out of that wheelchair she's in.


AUTHOR: BREATHLESSFAITH

RATING: PG-13 Language

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the idea for the story.

A/N: I know it seemed like Faith didn't think much of her mother. That she was pretty much her father's doormat. However after watching the eppies where Mona stayed with Faith when she's paralyzed I had a change of mind. I think Mona knew Faith a lot better than Faith would like to believe. I also think Faith was in relation to her marriage to Fred a lot like Mona. Mona is going to have a talk with someone in this story. Some of you may think Mona is a little harsh on that person, but please remember Mona is a mother and her child has been hurt and this is the only way she knows to get her daughter the help she needs.

This is a two parter. As always I change storylines and history's to suit myself. So you get a history of Mona and someone that I bet you never knew they had.

Enjoy and let me know how you liked it!

MONA MITCHELL

"1844 148th street driver." Mona Mitchell said to the cab driver as she slid into the back seat of the cab.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded.

For the next forty-five minutes Mona went over and over what she would say. How she could convience him he was the only one that could help her. She didn't know him very well, she'd only met him a hand full of times. Then for a only a few minutes each time. There was one playing card Mona was sure she held. Mona wasn't sure if he'd remember giving it to her. A promise. That was the playing card he had given her the first time they'd met.

Apartment 10. Mona stood in front of the door for a few moments gathering her resolve before she knocked. Finally she lifts her hand and knocks softly. She waits a few moments but no response. Mona checks her watch five minutes of ten. He can't have left yet it's too early...she thinks to herself. She lifts her hand and knocks harder this time.

"Alright, alright! Keep your pants on I'm coming." She hears him shout..."This damn well better be important! You woke me..." Bosco's voice comes to a halt as he yanks the door open and stares opened mouthed at Faith's mother.

He shakes his head when she gives him a small smile..."Mrs. Mitchell...I'm sorry I didn't know who was..." Bosco becomes silent again as it really hits him who is at his door. His stomach clenches but he finally asks..."Faith? Something's happened to Faith!" He chokes out gripping the door frame tightly as he feels his knees start to shake.

"I'm sorry Maurice. Faith is as she's been. Nothing else has happened to her. But I need to talk to you. I know it's early but I wanted to catch you before you went to the precinct."

"Come on in Mrs. Mitchell." Bosco said, stepping back so the door opened wide and Mona could step into the apartment..."Let's go in the kitchen, I'll make some coffee and then we can talk about Faith."

"Point me in the right direction and I'll make the coffee, while you go get dressed." Mona said trying not to grin as Bosco watched her gaze go from his eyes all the way past his naked chest, down over his blue and gold boxer shorts, until they stopped at his bare feet.

"Ummm...that's a good idea. The kitchen is that way." He said as he pointed to the right, then he quickly closed and locked the door and bolted into his bedroom, like a virginal 16 year old that his mother had caught with a hard-on.

Mona headed into the kitchen taking her coat off and tossing it on a chair as she went. She found the coffee pot, filters, coffee, and one single mug sitting on the counter. Mona popped in a filter scooped out enough coffee for a few cups, and then poured in some water. She turned the maker on and opened the closest cupboard looking for a second coffee mug.

Mona spotted a bag of bagels and the toaster on the other counter by the fridge. She put two in the toaster and then opened the fridge pulling out, cream cheese, and the small container of milk for her coffee.

She was just pouring the coffee when Bosco joined her.

"Sit down Maurice. I made you a bagel." Mona said setting the cup down in front of him and taking a seat on the other side of the small table.

For a few moments Bosco ate the bagel and drank some of the coffee all the while watching Mona stir her coffee. He knew if he just waited, she'd tell him what was wrong. Something was very wrong, it had to be to bring her to his door for help.

"I can't seem to get Faith to fight for herself." She quietly told him, setting her spoon down on the table. She looked over at him with the same blue eyes as Faith's..."She'll fight for anyone else. You know that about her, Maurice."

Bosco nodded his head in agreement. Faith would fight tooth and nails for anyone but herself.

"I tried, feeding her soup while Emily watched, then I tried telling her the union said she could take a full disability, with more pay even. Then I tried telling her she should go see a therapist." Mona hesitated for a moment before, she continued..."Maurice, she told me she didn't have anything to talk about. When I said..."Faith you were shot!"she just looked at me like I was crazy and pushed herself back into her bedroom."

Bosco didn't know what to say. He'd never considered that Faith wouldn't fight to get out of that wheelchair and get back on her feet. Sasha and even Sully had tried to tell him, maybe Faith woudn't ever come back to the 55. Bosco had told them, they didn't know Faith.

"Maurice, this is just between you and me. I have this horrible feeling that Fred likes Faith being in that chair. He likes her being dependent on him. I've never seen him be so calm and cool about anything. It scares me Maurice. It scares me that Faith won't fight him on it. I don't like who she's becoming Maurice. I think if she'd take a good look at herself she wouldn't like it either.

The kids are confused. Emily looks at Faith most of the time with an expression of..."Who the hell are you and what have you done with my mother. Charlie he doesn't understand why Faith doesn't try harder with the physical therapy." Mona stopped for a moment , hesitating about what she was about to say..."Charlie doesn't understand why his Uncle B. doesn't come help his mother get out of that wheelchair."

"Mrs. Mitchell, I don't know what to say. You have to know by now it was because Faith was helping me that she got shot to start with. She told me herself she didn't want to see me again. I don't think I could do anything but upset everyone." Bosco told her.

"See that's just it Maurice. That's what I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" He asked her.

Mona took a deep breath before she answered. She was afraid it would come to this. Mona truly liked Maurice and she didn't want to be cruel to him. But this was about Faith, her daughter. Mona could find no other way to help her..."I don't understand how it is you know, you're the one that put her in that chair. Yet you have no responsibility to helping her get the hell out of it! I've heard quite a bit about you and Faith over the years. Surprisingly enough most of it coming from my son-in-law. Many a time I've heard Fred say to Faith in the heat of an argument..."If it was something Bosco wanted it wouldn't be any damn problem at all!"

Bosco pushed his chair back, barely keeping himself from kicking it across the room at Mona's accusations. Accusations, that bothered him because none of it was anything he hadn't thought himself.

Mona watched the young man clench and unclench his fists. At one point she was sure he'd been about to sweep everything off the table he was so upset. But he managed to control himself and instead he stormed into the living room. She stood up and picked up the coffee cups and the plate that had a piece of uneaten bagel on it. Mona washed everything up, giving Maurice a few precious minutes to pull himself together.

Mona took a deep breath and walked into the small living room. He was standing at the window, his back to her but he took one hand and quickly wiped his eyes as he heard her come in.

Mona walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze before she whispered her final play into his ear..."You made me a promise Maurice. The first time I met you at your and Faith's academy graduation. Your mother was standing right there and heard you promise me. Do you remember your promise Maurice?" Mona waited for him to gave a slight nod of his head."You promised me you would always, always have Faith's back. You would make sure she was always alright, that you would take care of her. You had no way of knowing then that you and Faith would be at the same precinct much less end up as partners. But you promised me anyway. You need to stand by that promise Maurice. Faith needs you to come take care of her. No one else can do it. We just don't know the right thing to do. You do Maurice, you know how to make Faith fight for herself. You alone know how to make her stand up and walk away from that wheelchair."

Mona stepped away from him then. She picked up her coat and slipped it on. When she reached the door she turned back to find him finally looking at her. This time he didn't wipe away the tear that ran down his face.

"Fred and his parents are taking the kids up to the lake for a long weekend tomorrow. You come over at 10:00AM. Don't knock just come in. I'll leave Faith to your care for the weekend. You don't have to worry about Fred calling to check on her. Faith had quite a fit when Fred said he'd call a couple of times a day to see how she was." Then Mona gave Bosco a look of encouragement, she believed he could fix her daughter. Then Mona was gone.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

9:59AM Bosco stood outside Faith's door and just stared at the doorknob. "Don't knock just come in" Mona had said. Bosco started to reach for it and pulled his hand back. His hand was trembling. He gripped his duffle bag tighter. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his nerves. His heart felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest. Bosco's stomach muscles were clenched so tightly he doubted he could even bend over. He hadn't even tried to go to bed last night. He'd just stood there staring out the window remembering everything that had happened, remembering the accusations Mona Mitchell had made to him. Her daring him to be a man and accept his responsiblity for Faith's paralysis. Finally at 6:00AM he shook his head and let out a small chuckle. He now knew where Faith got her balls from.

Oh Faith would never admit she was anything like her mother. She'd rather die first, but the tactics Mona had used on him yesterday morning, was exactly the way Faith would have handled him. When soft gentle coaxing didn't work Faith would just slam his head up against a wall and say..."WAKE UP BOSCO!"

Through all his thinking last night he simply couldn't understand why Faith wouldn't fight to get her ass up out of that wheelchair. It simply wasn't like Faith to give up. Bosco had also finally realized something else if the situations had been reversed and he had been the one shot and tossed Faith out of his hospital room...well Faith would have given him a few days and then just pushed her way back into his life whether he liked it or not. She certainly wouldn't have stood around and let him sit his ass in a wheelchair. She would have helped him stand up and then she would kick his ass for sitting in it to start with.

That was what Mona and Fred were doing wrong, that was what he was going to do right. Bosco was going to give her the kick in the ass she needed. He certainly hoped the neighbors didn't call 911 when Faith started screaming at him. He didn't think he knew any cops in this precinct...Bosco thought as he gripped the door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

Mona watched the door slowly open. She looked at her watch 10:04AM. Not bad she figured he'd stand out there at least another five minutes before he came in. Mona turned and looked down the hallway. Faith had gone and shut herself up in her bedroom as soon as breakfast was over.

"Finally!" She said once Fred and the kids were out the door. When Mona had looked at her wondering, what she seemed so happy about, Faith said..."Their gone. For once I can have some peace and quiet unless you plan on telling me about something?"

"No, I don't have a thing to say to you Faith. You go do whatever. I'm going to clean up this kitchen" Mona turned her back on a shocked Faith and started clearing the dishes off the table. She'd held her breath as Faith banged her way down the hall in her wheelchair. Finally she heard the bedroom door close and Mona let out the breath she'd been holding.

Mona stiffled a giggle as Bosco slowly peered around the door making sure Faith was no where within striking distance..."Good morning Maurice"

Bosco whipped his head in Mona's direction..."Morning. Where's Faith?" he whispered.

"In her bedroom enjoying the peace and quiet. Come on in the kitchen. I'll pour you a cup of coffee, before I leave." Mona said heading into the small kitchen with Bosco hot on her heels.

"LEAVING? YOU CAN'T LEAVE?" Bosco practically shouted.

"Of course I'm leaving dear. It simply wont help you any if I'm here." Mona said pressing the coffee cup into his hand. Then she picked up his duffle bag as Bosco collapsed into a chair..."I'm going to put your bag in the kids room. You can sleep in Charlie's bed. I'll be back on Monday by 2PM. Fred and the kids arent due back until 5PM at the earliest." Mona walked out of the kitchen with a finger to her lips shushing anything else Bosco had to say.

She was back a couple of minutes later with her own over-night bag. Maurice was staring down forlornly into his coffee cup. Mona did feel badly for him, she had debated long and hard about whether she should leave them alone or stay. In the end Mona was sure if she stayed it would give Maurice the safety-net he would need to walk out when things went badly with Faith. Without her presence, Mona knew Maurice would never leave Faith here alone.

"It will be alright Maurice. I have faith in you. You can save Faith. You can reach that place in her heart I can't." Then Mona leaned down and kissed Bosco on the cheek. Before he could say anything she was gone.

Bosco sat at the table for a few more minutes. He might be able to reach Faith like Mona said, but Bosco had no doubt it wouldn't be through her heart. It would be from that special place in her that only he could piss off like nobody elses business.

Bosco made his way down the hallway stopping in front of her bedroom door. It was the one room in the apartment he'd never been in. It was the one room where he averted his eyes, if the door was open when he was on his way to see the kids.

He took a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. Bosco pushed the door open,slowly. The door didn't make a sound and when he could see into the room he saw that Faith was sitting in front of the window staring out onto the street. Bosco stood there for a full five minutes. Faith never moved. Whatever she was looking at had her completely engrossed.

Faith sat there staring out the window at nothing really. She would swear though that now she was imagining Bosco's cologne. She loves how he smells. No man smells as good as Bosco. Not that she would ever tell Fred that. One year for Christmas she almost asked Bosco what kind he bought because she wanted to get some for Fred. She just knew it wouldn't smell the same on Fred.

Faith sighed, she had to stop imagining Bosco was going to come and help her. Apparently she'd spent so much time that now she could even imagine the smell of him. God how he must hate her to have never come to see her. All this time and he's never once come to her. Hell it's not like she could get to him. Cruz has probably convinced him that everything was Faith's fault to start with and she deserved the bullet that was in her back! Cruz probably had him back in her bed where they laid wrapped up in each other laughing about poor wheelchair bound Faith!

Bosco chose the exact moment that Faith's blood pressure was shooting up to make his presence known..."You gonna sit there in that wheelchair and stare out the window the rest of your life or are you gonna get up off your ass and get out of it?"

TBC...


End file.
